Dharak Colossus
Dharak Colossus, like Dragonoid Colossus is a Colossus Bakugan. Information Description Dharak Colossus is Dharak's Mobile Assault Vehicle or Ultimate Weapon. It is a combination of Battle Gears to form a scorpion-like machine, that Boosts Dharak's Attack Power. Its parts are: *Dharak/Brawlacus Dharak-750 Gs *Riptor-100 Gs *Smashtor-80 Gs *Exokor (Hub)-no printed Gs Unlike Maxus Bakugan, Colossus Bakugan are fully organic. This was revealed in episode 25 ("Colossus Dragonoid"). Also each part is spider-like, and can be used individually. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 14, Dharak combined with his Colossus battle pieces and he battles alongside the Guardian Bakugan of the Twelve Orders, where he destroyed the Neathia's Second Shield. Later on, he faces off with Lumino Dragonoid for the first time, but the battle was interupted by the Sacred Orb. In episode 22, Kazarina tortured all of Dharak Colossus's pieces so they could be upgraded and destroy the Second Neathain Shield. In episode 23, Kazarina nearly fully upgraded all the Dharak Colossus Pieces. In episode 24, Kazarina finally finished upgrading all the Dharak Colossus pieces. Later on the episode, Dharak combines with his Colossus Battle pieces once again to destroy the Second Neathian Shield. He later battles Lumino Dragnoid once again and he was easily defeated. It is also seen connected with AirKor. In episode 25, Dharak detaches from his Colossus parts, which turn into spider-like creatures to combat Ren. Later on in the battle, he reattaches to continue the battle, but they all were taken out by Linehalt's Forbidden Power. In episode 31, all of Dharak Colossus's pieces combined with Dharak. However the parts were defeated very easily, leaving Dharak to fight him alone. When Blitz Dragonoid defeated them, they returned to ball form. ;Ability Cards * Darkness Waver: * Thunder Probe: * Evil Blow: * Westwall Gazer: * Darkness Glow: * Westwall Shield: * Exodus Waver: * High Stute Waver: Game He is only available at Toys 'R' Us in Darkus. Brawlacus Dharak has 750 Gs, Smashtor has 80 Gs, and Riptor has 100 Gs. Trivia *Dharak Colossus seems to float in Bakugan Dimensions. *In the Anime, Riptor and Smashtor serve as legs, but as a toy, they seem to be arms. *In-game Riptor is Gold and Smashtor is Copper but in Bakugan Dimensions they are Silver. This is because the game creators create the Bakugan online, by what they look like (announced by the Administrator LordDarkus) *In episode 14, Exokor, Riptor and Smashtor's eye-like gems are green in color, but when they were upgraded in episode 24, they turn orange. *When he merges with Airkor the middle part of Airkor is missing. *On Bakugan Dimensions it starts out with 650 G power, which is 250 more than regular Bakugan, just like Dragonoid Colossus. *It looks like it floats in Bakugan Dimensions. Confirming this is its Special Ability (rather a Gate): "Flying Fortress", when in the Anime it doesn't fly at all. Gallery Anime File:Dharak Colossus in ball form.png|Dharak Colossus in Ball Form File:Dharak on Dharak Colossus.png Dharak using Airkor Zaiyan.jpg|Dharak using Airkor Zaiyan airkorcollosus24.jpg File:Dharak Colossus in bakugan form.png|Dharak Colossus (Incompleted Version) File:Dh214.jpg File:Dvh14.jpg|Dharak Colossus versus Lumino Dragonoid File:Dharakcolossus14.jpg airkorcolossus24.jpg airkordharakcollosus24.jpg|Dharak Colossus (Completed Version) and AirKor Game File:3f75b3f8aa1c5ebf7fb78bc4b95cef16.jpg File:0c164a9b3f0447c3413b89bdb90ef0bd.jpg File:Aa035ba89cc436196072211169ca1ef3.jpg File:49e260b09e17b2e8d3750936ae33124f-1.jpg File:Avatar2646.png File:dharakcol3.jpg|Dharak Colossus File:Dharak_Colossus.jpg Smashtor2.jpg|Riptor Riptor1.jpg|Smashtor Photo on 2010-08-27 at 21.38.jpg|Dharak Colossus with claws open Photo on 2010-08-27 at 21.20.jpg 056.JPG 058.JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (69).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (92).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (91).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (90).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (89).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (88).jpg Bakugan Dimensions ElicosDharakColos.png Darkus_DharakColossus.png DharakColossusBDAni.png Darkus_DharakColossus_Open.png ACTUALLY WINNING.PNG Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan